Incompleto
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2017 / Day 5] Ash Ketchum se sentía extraño. Tenía en su pecho una pesadez desconocida, una sensación de vacío… otra vez estaba pasando, no era la primera vez. Aunque no dolía, sí sentía una presión constante que le hacía preguntarse: "¿Qué es lo que me falta…?" [AU inspirado en la película 20 aniversario "Yo te elijo", CONTIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS así que cuidado]


_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Es necesario recalcar para los que no vieron la película 20 "Pokémon, ¡yo te elijo!" que **EL ONE-SHOT CONTIENE MUCHÍSIMOS SPOILERS** de la misma._

 **»** _Esta historia va dedicada al Día 5 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2017, cuya temática es "Dolor por memorias no-existentes" (A pain from non-existing memories, movie 20 universe) Las historias de mi pokéshipping week no tienen orden cronológico, por lo que ante problemas técnicos en mi laptop (?) no las subiré en orden y no quiero dejarlos esperando mucho x"D_

 **»** _Contiene quizás algo de OOC pero eso lo dejaré a interpretación del lector, y tengan en cuenta que NO será el mismo Ash de la serie original (sino su "reboot" de la película) así que traté de acoplarme a este AU y no tanto en el universo oficial del anime, por lo que me tomaré algunas libertades hasta con el mismo spin-off y agregaré otros detalles. Aquí habrían pasado un par de años desde los acontecimientos del filme, por lo que Ash tendría unos 12 años._

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _"_** ** _Incompleto_** ** _"_**

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El joven entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta se había hecho relativamente conocido en la región Kanto, no precisamente por su desempeño al participar en la Liga Añil — _siendo derrotado por su amiga y rival Verity_ — sino por los sucesos de hace dos años relacionados a Ho-Oh y al Ala arcoíris. _ ***(1)**_ Sus compañeros de viaje, Sorrel y Verity, hace mucho que habían vuelto a la lejana región de la que originaban… pero aun mantenían contacto con su amigo "Kantones" y éste había prometido que alguna vez los visitaría; pues explorar la región Sinnoh le causaba curiosidad.

Algo interesante para Ash, era que tanto su "rival femenina" como el aspirante a Profesor Pokémon se habían hecho relativamente cercanos en esos dos años… aunque no era totalmente de extrañar, ya que durante su viaje juntos, los oriundos de Sinnoh parecían haberse interesado y sentido curiosidad el uno por el otro.

Desde que salvaron a ese pobre Chimchar ** _*(2)_** abandonado por Cross y de encontrarse a Sorrel resguardándose de la lluvia en una cueva, éste le reclamó a Ash por el estado en que traía al chimpancé — _pensando fue culpa del Ketchum_ — y se calmó solamente al intervenir Verity para decir la verdad acerca de lo sucedido. Tras el peli-verde haber atendido al Pokémon de fuego y de que la castaña lo halagase con sinceridad, al decirle que era tan bueno como la enfermera Joy, éste explicó que quería ser Profesor Pokémon y por eso era fundamental saber de medicina. Por unos instantes, la conversación pareció enfocarse sólo entre ellos dos — _quedando Ash como oyente de ambos por un rato_ — y Sorrel le preguntó a Verity la razón por la que se encontraba en Kanto, estando tan lejos de su casa. Pero ella pareció ponerse algo nerviosa y respondió que "era una larga historia", cambiando rápidamente el tema y preguntándole al Ketchum la razón de encontrarse viajando… Sorrel entendió que era mejor no insistir y la conversación circuló por otro lado; especialmente cuando Entei se les apareció por segunda vez y se protegió de la lluvia, acurrucándose junto a algunos pequeños Pokémon salvajes.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres decidieron viajar juntos y varios acontecimientos sucedieron a partir de ese punto.

Fueron atacados por un enfurecido Pinsir salvaje y que había dejado mal heridos a Pikachu, Piplup y Lucario, por lo que sólo quedaba el Caterpie de Ash para enfrentarlo… éste consiguió calmar al Pokémon insecto luego de un combate duro, al neutralizar sus movimientos con un Tiro de seda; y a pesar de salir muy herido, acabó evolucionando a Metapod. Una semana después, se enteraron de que el Pinsir había sido asustado por el trío de maleantes de los que Verity escuchó hablar, el equipo Rocket. Tuvieron una batalla y Metapod se encargó de ellos junto a Pikachu, éste último los mandó a volar con un Impactrueno y el Pokémon insecto evolucionó a Butterfree. ** _*(3)_** Y horas después, caída la noche, Verity era la única despierta, observando unas fotos en su celular… sin esperar que acabaría viendo a Suicune.

Al decírselo a sus amigos cuando amaneció y retomaron su camino, Sorrel finalmente había recibido una respuesta sobre la "razón" para que Verity estuviese tan lejos de Sinnoh. La susodicha se notaba distinta a como era siempre, como decaída y a la vez queriendo disimularlo con "gracia", al confesar que el asunto con su madre no iba muy bien. Sorrel no dudó en comentarle que con suerte, Verity haría algo que hiciera sentir orgullosa a su madre y Ash re-afirmó el comentario del otro; eso pareció ayudar un poco a la muchacha, respondiendo con un más calmado "Sí".

Ash recordaba claramente cuanta razón tuvo su amigo… pues meses después de todo lo sucedido con Ho-Oh y el Ala arcoíris, tras obtener junto a Verity sus respectivas ocho medallas para participar en la Liga Añil: la peli-castaña no sólo lo había derrotado tras avanzar en los combates del Campeonato, sino que había llegado bastante lejos y quedó entre las tres mejores. Sorrel estuvo de espectador en las gradas, animándolos por igual, pero sabía que aunque tanto Verity como Ash eran novatos: lo que los diferenciaba era el objetivo personal de la joven, la motivación que la hizo avanzar tanto; el deseo de superarse participando en el Campeonato de una región distinta a la suya y demostrarle a la mujer "que nunca estaba satisfecha con nada de lo que ella hacía" que podía hacer más de lo que esperarían de ella. ** _*(4)_**

Se había sentido feliz por su amiga, y aunque Ash hubiera querido avanzar más en la liga, ya hace tiempo aprendió que "las pérdidas enseñaban", le permitirían evolucionar como entrenador y aquél no sería un caso diferente. Su ahora Infernape, su Kingler, su Primeape, su Fearow, su Bulbasaur y su fiel amigo Pikachu dieron lo mejor en las batallas, así que no pudo pedir más _ **.*(5)**_ Por lo que cuando acabaron separándose los amigos en esa ruta, frente al letrero de las tres direcciones, Sorrel se encaminó hacia el Archipiélago Naranja para saber sobre otros legendarios y Verity decidió volver a casa para finalmente ver a su madre.

.

.

.

.

Todo fue hace dos años, pero lo recordaba tan claramente que pareció vivirlo sólo ayer.

—Ahhh… —Suspirando con nostalgia al saber todo aquello tan lejano, el chico se cubrió parte del rostro con su gorra y se recostó en el césped. Sus Pokémon paseaban por los alrededores de esa pradera cercana a Pueblo Paleta, Kingler chapoteaba en un pequeño río no muy lejano, Bulbasaur descansaba tomando el sol, y Pikachu estaba acurrucado junto al entrenador—. Oye, amigo…

—¿Pikapi?

—¿Nunca has sentido como que te faltara algo?

El roedor amarillo se incorporó, mirándolo confuso—. ¿Ka?

—Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo…? La verdad, no sé… —El muchacho de ahora doce años seguía con su rostro medio-cubierto, tratando de pensar cómo ordenar sus palabras. Era una sensación rara—. Pues, claro que me llevé bien con Verity y Sorrel aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Pi! ¿Pika…?

—Bueno, es que aunque nos llevamos bien los tres, siempre sentí que ellos dos se entendían más… —No sabía si por ser de la misma región o por todo lo que pasaron en ese viaje con él, pero tuvo esa sensación al venírsele todas esas memorias a la cabeza. Y ahora que recordaba, sus amigos también concordaron en muchas cosas, hasta cuando había que aconsejarlo o hasta cuando él decía una tontería y ambos se reían; no en mal plan, claro. En resumidas cuentas, habían tenido alguna especie de "conexión" aparte de la amistad con él y a causa de eso…—. Sólo quería sentir lo que ellos sentían cuando viajábamos…

—¿Pikapi?

¿Sentir qué? ¿Una misma conexión? ¿Una amistad más amena de lo normal? El entrenador no sabía. Se había pasado el tiempo entrenando desde la liga, y aunque incluso había capturado un octavo Pokémon de tipo bicho — _llamado Heracross, segundo insecto en su arsenal y actualmente único, desde que su Butterfree se fue con esa Butterfree rosada_ — Ash no sabía realmente qué camino tomar, a dónde ir, cuál sería su siguiente aventura. Como él dijo, era como si faltara algo…

—B-bueno, amigo… creo estoy diciendo muchas tonterías —El muchacho rió y se acomodó la gorra en su lugar, teniendo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Será mejor que reunamos a los demás, ya me dió hambre. Mamá ya debió preparar el almuerzo, o sino, podemos ayudarla con eso~…

—¿Pi…? ¡Pikapi! —Ante la normalidad con la que el niño hablaba y de no haber estado viendo el rostro de éste, Pikachu no se habría cerciorado de la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla—. ¡Pika! ¿Pikachu?

—¿E-eh…? —El de tez bronceada vió a su amigo saltar sobre su pecho y mirarlo más de cerca, preocupado. Por lo que al llevarse una mano al rostro y limpiarse la mejilla, fue que notó la humedad en ésta—. N-no sé… por qué estoy llorando…

Pero sentía algo extraño, una pesadez en su pecho… otra vez estaba pasando, no era la primera vez. No había estado especialmente triste en todo ese tiempo, pero la sensación había surgido un año atrás, al haber desafiado los primeros dos gimnasios de Kanto. Enfrentó a un hombre ya mayor en el gimnasio de tipo Roca, con rasgos asiáticos y piel oscura, al igual que cabello picudo. Mientras que en el gimnasio de tipo Agua… bueno, no hubo ninguna batalla, pues las tres "modelos" que lo dirigían habían tenido bastantes derrotas — _una de ellas fue contra Verity, antes de conocerse_ — y al sentirse desmotivadas, sólo le dieron una medalla. Desde luego, Ash había insistido en querer pelear, pero ante las negativas de la rubia despampanante que le tendía la medalla, no tuvo de otra que aceptarla. El resto de los gimnasios habían sido relativamente dignos, retos, pruebas y las superó con sus queridos Pokémon; aparte de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos de Sinnoh desde el cuarto gimnasio en adelante.

Más aun así, a partir de aquél punto, una pequeña sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho; a veces la sentía y a veces no. Si se hallaba ocupado o con la mente enfocada en algo, no pasaba nada… pero cuando Sorrel y Verity hablaban de alguna cuestión por su lado, o cuando él se encontraba tranquilo o sin tener una meta en mente: ese vacío volvía y le hacía sentir pesado el pecho. No era doloroso, pero sí como una presión constante, que le hacía divagar mucho y preguntarse muchas cosas; entre ellas el cuestionarse qué pasaba y sobretodo…

 _«¿Qué es lo que me falta…?»_

— **¡Chaaaaar!**

— **¡Squiiiiiir!**

Un par de vocecitas lo sacaron de su divagación y al girarse, notó a sus Pokémon viendo hacia abajo y siguiendo algo con sus miradas; el campo de césped era relativamente más alto por donde ellos estaban, Ash y Pikachu se hallaban en una colina donde estaba más corto. El entrenador se limpió rápido sus lágrimas y la presión en su pecho — _aunque no desapareció_ — se opacó al centrarse en buscar la causa del alboroto. El césped se removía, una pequeña cola anaranjada y con una llama en la punta se apreciaba, iluminando el césped por donde iban el par de criaturas. Subieron la colina hasta donde el césped iba disminuyendo su altura y por fin descubrió qué pasaba. Eran un Charmander y un Squirtle, dos de los tres Pokémon iniciales que tiempo atrás pensó en escog _er —más siendo imposible porque en el laboratorio del prof. Oak ya otros entrenadores los buscaron; su propio Bulbasaur lo encontró en estado salvaje_ — y perseguían a un tercer Pokémon que nunca había visto.

—¿P-pero qué…? —Notó al último corretear en su dirección y saltó exclamando un «¡Toge-Toge~!» muy dulce, el niño apenas y extendió los brazos para atraparlo con sus manos—. ¡Oye, cálmate! ¿Por qué tanta prisa, amiguito?

El Charmander y el Squirtle se le acercaron, jadeando y hasta sudando, la carrera que se montaron queriendo atrapar al pequeñito les pasó factura. Pikachu y los demás Pokémon de Ash se les acercaron, curiosos y algo preocupados por pensar sufrirían un par de infartos ahí mismo. En medio de su confusión, él sacó su Pokédex y consultó la especie del chiquitín que aun sujetaba entre uno de sus brazos, la voz electrónica del aparato lo describió muy vagamente — _pues según éste no tenía mucha información—_ pero el nombre era el que más quiso saber.

—Togepi, ¿eh? —Lo vió sujetar su pulgar con los bracitos que sobresalían de su cáscara de huevo con marcas roji-azules, y le pareció tan tierno que sonrió—. Supongo que eres un bebé, ¿no?

—Toge-toge~

—¿Por qué te perseguían estos dos? ¿Son tus niñeras~?

El par de jadeantes criaturas le reclamaron, aunque con poco aliento — _del que casi ni tenían_ — mientras que Bulbasaur les daba palmadas en la espalda y "caparazón" con su látigo cepa. Ash sólo rió ante eso… aun tenía la presión, pero muchísimo más sutil, toda esa situación le divertía. Hasta que sus risas pararon en seco y fueron reemplazadas por una alarma, al ver a la tortuga acuática plantarse frente a él y tras sacar unos lentes de sol — _de quién sabe dónde_ — para cubrir sus tiernos ojos rojizos, le agarró del frente de la camisa y exclamando con un tono de «¿Quieres pelea, humano? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!?». Togepi sólo seguía moviendo sus manitas y canturreaba con su infantil voz, mientras Charmander sujetaba el caparazón de Squirtle para que no iniciara un pleito con el humano.

— _¡Charmandeeeeeer! —_ Más una voz masculina algo lejana llamó la atención de todos, seguida de una voz femenina que gritó _—. ¡Squirtleeeee! ¡Togepiiiii!_

Los mencionados sólo vieron hacia abajo, un poco más allá del campo de césped, diciendo un emocionado «¡Pi-togepi!» y unos aliviados «¡Charman-char…! / ¡S-Squirtle…!». La tortuga soltó de inmediato la prenda del muchacho y ocultó sus lentes — _nuevamente quién sabe dónde_ — recuperando su "tierna" apariencia.

—¿Huh? —Ash no supo por qué, ese par de voces le provocaron un latido repentino y no uno de miedo, ni nada por el estilo. Se oían cada vez más cerca, nunca las había oído pero a la vez… se le hacían familiares. Se levantó, aun con Togepi en brazos y buscó de dónde provenían—. ¿Serán los entrenadores de estos tres…?

Un par de figuras corrían una detrás de la otra, adentrándose a la parte alta del campo y subiendo por la colina. La más alta iba al frente, y cuando llegó a la cima, Ash lo vió detenerse y llevarse las manos a las rodillas, queriendo recobrar el aliento. La presión de su pecho se disipó un poco, sus latidos aumentaron y todo por ver a ese chico que estaba seguro **NUNCA** haber visto… pero a la vez le transmitía una emoción sólo semejante a toparse con alguien que extrañaba, y hace mucho no veía.

Era de piel oscura, cabello café oscuro y lucía unos cinco años mayor que él; probablemente tendría diecisiete años. Sus rasgos asiáticos y sus 'achinadamente cerrados' ojos esta vez sí le generaban un dejavú. Llevaba puesta una camisa naranja de manga larga, con un borde negro en el corte triangular del cuello y encima de una franela negra; también un pantalón holgado y verde, sujetado por un cinturón negro y zapatos de color beige con bordes cafés.

Al verlo, el pequeño Charmander sonrió y se le acercó, abrazando tiernamente una de sus piernas. El humano aun jadeaba, pero sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza, habló con voz amable y más gruesa que la de Ash.

—Así que aquí estaban, muchachos.

—¡Char~!

El sujeto al fin recobró el aliento y alzó la mirada, viendo al niño con el "causante" de la conmoción entre sus brazos—. Veo que el pequeño fugitivo al fin fue capturado… ¡Gracias, chico!

—H-huh, yo… —Ante la sensación que le generó ver a ese adolescente, Ash no sabía qué responder, sólo balbuceó unas sílabas torpemente—. D-de nada…

—¡Brooooo…! —El morenazo pareció responder a ese llamado, girándose y viendo llegar finalmente a la cima a quien se dirigió a él; aunque iba arrastrando los pies y se derrumbó de rodillas detrás suyo—. D-dime que ya lo atraparon…

—Sí, Mist, ya no tendrás que correr más… —Suspiró el mayor, diciéndole con algo de severidad—. Por eso te dije que no le dieras ese chocolate a Togepi, ¡lo pone hiper-activo!

—N-no sabía que esa s-sería la reacción, s-sólo le di un p-poquitín y… —Jadeando aun tirada en el suelo, la chica miró con cierta pena al mayor—. Y T-Togepi en verdad p-parecía querer probarlo…

El morenazo volvió a suspirar, pero respondió condescendientemente—. Bueno, no puedo negar que es difícil decir que "No" a las caritas de ese pequeño… ¡Pero tranquila! Este chico de aquí ayudó a Charmander y Squirtle a pararle los pies.

—¿Qué chico…?

El moreno se hizo a un lado para que su amiga viera a quién se refería, y fue al fin que tanto su acompañante como Ash pudieron verse. Los ojos cafés del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta se toparon con los de ella, eran tan hermosos y con tal mezcla de tonos que le recordaban al océano. Sólo con eso, una sensación similar a cuando vió al chico inundó su pecho, disipando a totalidad lo que quedaba de la presión de tanto tiempo y reemplazándola con una calidez que también inundó sus mejillas.

Nuevamente la sensación de nostalgia apareció, a pesar de estar seguro de **NO** haber conocido a esa muchacha. Su piel era sonrosada y su cabello rojo-zanahoria, atado en una coleta ladina. Usaba una franela blanca debajo de un suéter azul celeste, de bordes más oscuros, unos shorts azul rey y unas deportivas con tonos tangerinos más suaves que su cabello. Parecía tener la misma edad que Ash, unos doce años…

Al ser ayudada por el moreno a levantarse, la chica se le acercó sonriente—. Pues gracias por atrapar a Togepi, nuestros Pokémon habrían corrido hasta otra región de no ser por tu ayuda~ Ehhh… tú… —Ella le miró intrigada, ladeando la cabeza—. Tu cara me resulta familiar…

 _«Las de ustedes también lo son para mí»_ , se contuvo de decir eso, pues hasta él mismo sabía sonaría extraño, así que sólo respondió con un "No hay de qué". Ella acercó sus manos para sujetar al Togepi y sus dedos rozaron los de él por efímeros segundos, pero que aumentaron la calidez en su pecho… por suerte esta vez no se sonrojó.

—Bueno, yo soy Misty Waterflower~ _ ***(6)**_ —Se presentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable y se giró hacia el mayor de los tres—. Y ya conociste a mi amigo…

—Soy Brock Perak. _ ***(7)**_ Es un placer.

—I-igualmente —Respondió algo nervioso el Ketchum, pero devolviendo la sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Ash…

—¿Dijiste… Ash? —La pelirroja pestañeó sorprendida y para ahora impacto del susodicho, añadió—. ¿Ash Ketchum?

—P-pues sí, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?

Misty y Brock se vieron asombrados, y luego a él, respondiendo la chica—. ¡Te vimos en la tele hace unos días! ¿Verdad, Brock?

—¡Ciertamente! —Afirmó el moreno—. En un reportaje repetido sobre las nubes oscuras que cubrieron todo Kanto hace dos años… y el avistamiento de Ho-Oh, que pareció confirmar una leyenda como cierta.

—¿R-re-reportaje? —Ash daba por sentado que ese incidente sería notado por la gente, pero no esperaba hubiesen hecho un reportaje, ¡y encima reciente! No sabía si sentirse avergonzado o "halagado", pero sin duda se llenó de nervios al decirles que una mujer castaña había salido en el reportaje, declarando que ese niño que salía en las tomas era su hijo Ash Ketchum y que estaba preocupada. _«Ay, Mamá…»._

—También recuerdo que te vimos en la transmisión de la Liga Añil, meses luego de eso… —Misty sujetó a Togepi con un brazo y se llevó un dedo de su mano libre hasta la barbilla, pensativa—. Pero no esperaba que el 'héroe Arcoíris' perdiese tan rápido en el Campeonato…

Ash dió un respingo y frunció el ceño—. ¡Oye! Para tu información, este 'héroe' era novato en ese entonces…

—Pero escuché que la tercera mejor competidora también era novata, y que venía desde una región muy lejana… —La imagen de Verity llegó a la mente de Ash. Sonriente, con Piplup en uno de sus brazos y el disponible alzando la medalla (que indicaba su posición entre los Top-3) que colgaba de su cuello.

Ash no supo cómo debatir ese argumento… al menos no de forma madura, y por eso exclamó—. ¡No todos debemos ser iguales!

—Bueno, bueno, niños… —Brock les sujetó de los hombros para calmar las aguas, una gota gorda resbalaba por su nuca—. Héroes, novatos, líderes de gimnasio… ¿qué importa lo que seamos? Lo realmente importante es ser buenas personas, ¿verdad?

 **—¿¡Líderes de gimnasio!?** —El enojo de Ash fue suplantado por otro impacto, viéndolos incrédulo—. P-pero nunca me enfrenté a ustedes…

—A-ah, jeje… E-eso… —El Perak rió nervioso al escapársele sus identidades y ante la mirada de regaño de la Waterflower, eso sólo por intentar desviar la discusión naciente. Más ninguno lo negó—. Misty y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, y como teníamos ciertas aspiraciones distintas a 'ser líderes' de nuestros gimnasios: acordamos salir de viaje juntos para cumplir esos objetivos.

—Comprendo, pero entonces… ¿el hombre al que me enfrenté en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada…?

Brock adquirió una expresión seria—. Creo que te refieres a mi padre… —Eso explicaba por qué los rasgos del Perak se le hacían conocidos— _. Me alegra que esté cumpliendo sus responsabilidades esta vez…_

—¿Eh? —No se escuchó eso último, porque el aspirante a Criador Pokémon lo había susurrado.

—¡Ah! N-no, nada, nada~ —Brock sonrió de nuevo y quiso evadir el tema viendo a los Pokémon del menor—. ¡Vaya, tienes un Infernape! Nunca vi uno de esos~

El de la gorra sólo miró al moreno alejarse nervioso, utilizando esa recién sacada excusa, pero sintió que Misty le tocó un hombro—. ¿Qué…?

—Oye… ¿y en el Gimnasio Celeste? —Recordar la vergonzosa situación en ese lugar le generó una sensación indescifrable, porque ahora que conoció a la líder: no sabía si era prudente decirle el cómo obtuvo la medalla—. ¿Mis hermanas lo hicieron bien?

—¿Ah? ¿Así que eran tus hermanas…? —Ash sudó un poco, pensando qué decir para no revelar el cómo se le hizo entrega de la medalla. Por lo que habló con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ajeno a ello—. N-nunca lo habría imaginado…

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Misty y adquiriendo una cara aterradora, gruñó entre dientes—. **¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?**

—¿P-por qué te enojas? ¿¡Qué dije!?

Tanto Squirtle como Brock dejaron salir un suspiro al oír los gritos a sus espaldas, otra vez el temperamento de la "sirena" salía a relucir; ellos se alejaron, prefiriendo no entrometerse tan pronto. El humano estaba de cuclillas y con un pote en la mano — _lleno de su personalizada "Comida Pokémon"—_ y dándosela a probar a los Pokémon de Ash, al igual que a su Charmander y al Squirtle de Misty. ** _*(8)_**

Pikachu comía con especial gusto, no solamente por la comida, sino porque su amigo Ash ya no lucía atormentado por la causa de sus lágrimas de antes. Aunque estuviera discutiendo con esa linda humana pelirroja, no parecía incómodo, ni perdido en pensamientos raros. En opinión del roedor amarillo, su querido 'Pikapi' ya no parecía sentir que "le faltara algo"…

Tras cesar la discusión con la Waterflower, el entrenador invitó al par de amigos a su casa, Delia Ketchum pareció encantada de saber su hijo hizo más amigos — _además de Verity y Sorrel_ — y especialmente porque aunque Ash no lo notara, su madre sí le percibió distinto a siempre; pensativo, sin saber bien qué quería hacer y sin esas ganas de aventura que tuvo al inicio de su viaje. Más la presencia de ese par de jóvenes había cambiado eso por completo, por lo que se ganaron el cariño de la señora, y además, Brock la había ayudado a preparar algunas cuestiones con el almuerzo. Su hijo sí que entablaba buenas amistades.

A pesar de su discusión inicial, Ash irónicamente entablaba conversación con la pelirroja fácilmente, Brock lucía gustoso porque su amiga "Mist" era relativamente incomprendida por su temperamento fuerte, y las demás personas se cerraban al resto de cualidades que ella tenía. Pero ya que Ash parecía tener el mismo comportamiento, congeniaron sin problemas y sin importar que discutieran, esa 'conexión' seguía ahí; fue un lazo formado casi naturalmente.

Se pasaron la tarde charlando entre todos, y el par de líderes de gimnasio le contaron de sus propias aventuras en Kanto y de su reciente estadía en Johto. El muchacho recobró ese entusiasmo por viajar con tan sólo oírlos, por participar en la Liga Johto, por tener nuevas aventuras. Si Brock deseaba ser el mejor Criador Pokémon y Misty volverse la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, Ash entonces les seguiría el paso y buscaría convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Era una pena que no se conocieran antes, así podrían haber viajado juntos.

—Pues hubieron varias zonas de la región que nos faltó visitar… —Brock se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo—. Así queee…

—¡Brock! ¿No estarás pensando en…?

—Así es, Misty~ —Su "Bro" le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y luego se giró hacia la mujer sentada a su derecha en el comedor—. ¿Le parecería bien dejar a su hijo viajar con nosotros, Sra. Ketchum?

La aludida juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaron, vió al moreno a su lado, a la pelirroja frente a ella y a su hijo al lado de ésta—. Estoy segura de que eso haría muy feliz a mi pequeño Ash, sería una buena experiencia para él.

—¡Genial! —El peli-oscuro apretó sus puños con emoción—. Pikachu, ¡iremos a Johto!

—¡Piiika! —El roedor se contagió de ese entusiasmo, imitándolo al cerrar sus patitas delanteras a modo de puños y estando sentado sobre el regazo de la Waterflower; a la que por cierto le había agarrado gran afecto y confianza. Togepi estaba sentado frente a ellos, encima del comedor y aplaudió con unos cuantos "Toge-prrrrri~".

—P-p-pero, Brock…

—¡Vamos, Mist! Si te encariñaste tan pronto con Pikachu, seguro acabarás haciendo lo mismo con Ash~

Las mejillas de los de doce años se prendieron en rojo, se vieron mutuamente y luego exclamaron un «¡No digas tonterías!» perfectamente sincronizado. Delia sólo pudo reír, entretenida. Misty le recordaba tanto a su retoño que hasta parecía otra 'hija' suya, parte de la familia, y Brock era como el hermano mayor que la fastidiaba con cariño. Serían unos compañeros confiables para su hijo.

—Sólo les pido que le tengan paciencia a mi Ash… es muy terco e hiper-activo, pero tiene buen corazón~

—Mamá, no de nuevo… —Les había dicho prácticamente lo mismo a Sorrel y Verity.

—Y aunque le inculqué cambiar su ropa interior toooodos los días, ¡asegúrense de recordárselo por mí!

Las risas estallaron en el interior de la casa, a la vez en que Ash se ponía más rojo que los polos eléctricos de su Pikachu, exclamando un _ **«¡MAMÁAAAA!»**_ que hizo revolotear a unos Pidgeys encima del tejado. Y a partir de ese punto estuvo todo dicho. El Ketchum no se daría cuenta sino hasta los días siguientes, viajando con Brock y Misty, pero finalmente esa sensación de "faltarle algo" en su vida se había esfumado. Esa añoranza de tener a "alguien" con quien sentirse como Sorriel y Verity se solucionó con Brock y especialmente con Misty, aunque no lo admitiera.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ya no se sentía "incompleto".

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **¿FIN…?**_

 _…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **: *(1)**_ _Imagínense cualquier argumento con sentido, en que el mundo o la región peligrara y necesitara un_ _ **HÉROE**_ _, así como una participación_ _ **IMPORTANTE**_ _de Ho-Oh como aliado de Ash… en lugar del despropósito que nos dieron xD_

 _._

 _ ***(2)**_ _Como todos saben: en la peli Ash obtuvo a Charmander a través de esa mezcla extraña de los sucesos de Demian y Paul (_ quienes abandonaron a Charmander y Chimchar respectivamente en el anime original _) que representaba Cross. Pero como era bastante ilógico que Charmander durara rato bajo la lluvia y no le empezara a "dar la tocoquera" sino hasta después (_ cuando todos sabemos debió estar muerto desde antes, pues toda fogata se apaga pronto si le llueve encima _)… y ya que pusieron que Ash tuviera "facilito" el ganarse su respeto sin la rebeldía del Pokémon al evolucionar (_ así como que al volverse Charizard **NO** tuvo ningún papel sobresaliente ni escena crucial, como Ash volando encima suyo para conseguir algo, etc _) decidí que_ _ **NO**_ _habría diferencia alguna si obtenía a Chimchar en lugar de Charmander en el suceso del filme; lo de Paul y el pequeño chimpancé tuvo más similitud en lo sucedido con Cross que lo de Charmander. ¡Y sobretodo, Chimchar podría estar bajo la lluvia sin peligro a morir! Quizás enfermarse por el frío, ¡pero no iba a contradecir nada! XDDDD_

 _._

 _ ***(3)**_ _No tenía que ser igual que en el anime, pero… aparte de que el Equipo Rocket_ _ **NO**_ _tuvo razón de estar en la película y les sacaban siguiendo a Ash_ _ **CUANDO**_ _ni siquiera lo conocieron en la película,_ _ **Y ADEMÁS**_ _ni querían a su Pikachu… ¡El Caterpie evolucionó de forma patética en ambas ocasiones! ¡Sin esfuerzo, sin emoción! ¡Sin sangre, sudor, ni lágrimas!_ _Involucrando al E. Rocket o no,_ _¿tanto les costaba dar un trasfondo serio a las evoluciones?_

 _._

 _ ***(4)**_ _Ya que en el pedazo de filme no se introdujo a Gary como rival y mucho menos como el nieto del Prof. Oak_ (sólo tuvo un cameo, escogiendo su Squirtle xD _) y ya que los mismos guionistas introdujeron una personalidad interesante para Verity, así como un potencial trasfondo sobre ella y su madre (_ para luego mandarlo todo a la chucha y no volver a tocarlo, lo mismo con Sorrel _), ¡vamo a hacer de los personajes tan chidos como prometían ser!_ _¡Y también a shippear Sorrity! (?) XDDDD_

 _._

 _ ***(5)**_ _Aparte del Chimchar_ _(_ en lugar de Charmander _)_ _Ash atraparía a Bulbasaur y a Krabby tal como en el anime; también a un Mankey en la escena de los Primeape de la película; y por último al Fearow que perseguía a la Butterfree rosada (_ con la que más tarde se fue su propio Butterfree _) en la película. Compitió con todos estos y Pikachu en la versión alternativa de la Liga Añil, con un equipo de 6 Pokémon. Su Heracross lo atrapó después de participar en la Liga._

 _._

 _ ***(6)**_ _"Waterflower" es el apellido fanmade de Misty, significa "Flor de agua" en inglés. Aparte, imaginen las ropas de Misty medio inspiradas en su aspecto de los juegos HG/SS._

 _._

 _ ***(7)**_ _"Perak" es el apellido fanmade de Brock, significa "Plateado" en Indonesio. Igual que con Misty su ropa es la misma de los juegos HG/SS._

 _._

 _ ***(8)**_ _Ya que aquí Ash no habría tenido a los tres iniciales de Kanto (_ y yo le cambiaría a Charmander por Chimchar _) decidí que Brock tuviera al Charmander por los acontecimientos sucedidos en el anime; que hacían pensar él se habría quedado con éste. Mientras Misty tendría a Squirtle y le obtuvo en una versión alternativa (_ sólo con ella y Brock _) de los sucesos del 'Escuadrón Squirtle_ '.


End file.
